Hello Caribbean!:Curse of The Black Pearl
by mpowers045
Summary: The Lovable 70's gang were transported to the time of The Pirates together they help a Pirate and a blacksmith to save the governor's daughter/ blacksmith's true love from cursed Pirates that can turn into skeletons in moonlight
1. Chapter 1

**[I am going to make a crossover series of That 70's show and The Pirates of The Caribbean but i do not own both of them so enjoy]**

**The Freaky hand**

It was a lovely Day in Point Place Wisconsin Eric Foreman was looking around in an antique store for Mothers Day then suddenly something caught his eye it was a small bronze Hand with a sapphire orb on the palm and so he decided to buy it, Meanwhile in The Foreman's basement his five friends Donna Jackie Kelso Hyde and Fez sat down and watching a Pirate Movie.

"Man wouldn't it be cool to be a Pirate?" said Kelso daydreaming.

"You know what man I was thinking the same thing." said Hyde.

"You know Pirate are thieves and killers" said Donna.

"Plus they have rotten teeth and never take a bath." Jackie added in disgust.

"Yeah man but they have freedom and they can do without anyone telling you what to do, sailing the seven seas digging buried treasures. said Hyde also daydreaming.

"Yeah" Kelso agreed.

"Well yar har matey." said Fez.

"Fez." said Donna but Fez cut off.

"I said yar har matey!."

"Hey guys I got something for Mothers Day." said Eric while coming downstairs with a paper bag.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

To answer her question Eric pull out the strange idol out of the bag.

"That is one freaky hand Foreman." Hyde comment.

"Hey there something on the bottom." said Jackie noticing it.

Sure enough that there is something on the bottom it was writing.

"Wish Wisely." He reads out loud.

"I'll tell you what I wish for, I wish we were Pirates then we can have an adventure." Said Kelso

After what Kelso said the orb on the hand started to glow blue.

"Hey the ball, it's glowing!" exclaimed Jackie.

Not only that it began to flew off of Eric's hand off and into the air and spins until it turned into a vortex.

"Damn It Kelso did you know what you just did?!" yelled Hyde.

The Vortex began to suck them in like a vacuum cleaner and the idol vanished after that then came downstairs was Red Eric's father he looked around to see what's going on but nothing strange or anything happened in the Basement.

"Pfft Dumbasses." scoffed Red as he went upstairs.

* * *

><p>hope you like it stay tuned until that time read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack Sparrow I mean Captain Jack Sparrow**

After being sucked in they finally got from sucked in to blow out of the vortex unfortunately the gang landed in the middle of the ocean after got up coughing they are about to play the blame game.

"Oh great are you happy now Michael?!" Jackie asked furiously.

"No I said I wish we were Pirates I didn't say I wish we were swimming in the ocean." Kelso stupidly answered and didn't know it was a rhetorical question.

"Guys let's focus on finding boat or land and then we can blame on Kelso." said Donna.

"You swim before haven't you?" Eric worriedly asked.

"Yeah in a Pool not in the ocean!" snapped Donna.

"Hey look a boat!" Fez exclaimed.

What he saw is a long sailboat and on the boat was a man in a black coat and wearing a red bandana and on top of his head is a black tricorn hat and has dark brown hair dreadlocks braided with strange trinkets, He also had moustache and a braided goatee, When he saw them he shouted Oi! and motioned them to com aboard and they are glad to be on board while catching their the man began to asked them questions.

"How did you all get in the water?" The man asked.

"Uhh a wave washed us off our ship" Eric lied hoping he bought it.

"Really all six of you? said The man sarcastically now they know he didn't bought it so they had no other choice but to come clean.

"Guess you wouldn't believe it if we explained it." Donna stated.

"Well what I believe is six oddly dressed teenagers were swimming in the middle of the sea."

"Touché." Eric comment " I'm Eric Foreman this is Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart, Kelso, Hyde and Fez." He introduced himself and the gang now they waited for the stranger's introductions.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." He bowed proudly.

"are you a Pirate?" Kelso asked.

"Aye" Jack replied "So what are you all really doing swimming?" He asked.

So the gang explain everything to him even how they got here so Jack stop there.

"A freaky hand you say?." He stated holding the tip of his chin.

"Yeah man the ball on it glows and flew and spins and sucked us right in man and that's how we got here." Hyde explains

"Yes Thanks to this son of a bitch!" Fez point at Kelso

"Interesting" said Jack under his breath.

"So what are you doing, Going to find treasure huh?" Kelso asked smiled excitedly.

"No." said Jack

"Oh." Kelso's smile faded.

Jack explained the gang that he has to find a ship and how did he got this boat.

"You stole this boat?" said Jackie.

"Commandeer." he corrected " I've Commandeer this boat nautical term." He explained.

"So do you have any idea of where are we going?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Not to worry Lass for I know these waters better then the warts on my grandmother's face." Jack explained proudly.

It has been hours since they got on board the small vessel of Jack Spar-I mean Captain Jack Sparrow, While Jack is standing above the mast line the Teens just do nothing but blaming on the one who brought them here.

"Way to go you idiot!" said Donna hissed.

"What did I do?" Kelso didn't have a clue.

"You got us into this!" Jackie explained.

"Yeah if you haven't made that wish we wouldn't be here on this ship with this Pirate!" Eric agrees.

"LAND HO!" shouted Jack and they turned to see a port on the side of an island full boats and ships and they were amazed to a real port suddenly they felt a touch of wetness on the bottom of their feet.

"Oh my god the boat's leaking!" Eric shouted.

They use the buckets to throw the water out and Jack jumped to help them, While throwing the water out they stop to saw three old corpses hanging on a wooden beam with a sign said "**PIRATES YE BE WARNED**" Jack put his hat over his heart and the gang did the same to respect the dead, After they passed by it they continued with the buckets.

"It's no good man it's sinking fast." The rest agreed with Hyde.

"Climb up mates." said Jack they climb up the mast so they just do a brave pose and pretend nothing is happening.

While it's sinking and getting close to the dock sailors stopped and look strangely not only at the gangs seventies outfits but all of them standing on a mast while the rest of the boat going down, They jumped on the dock after they got closer to it, They walked and passed by the dock master.

"What-hey. Hold up there all of you. said The dock master They stopped and turned to him.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. he explained, They turned to see of what's left of it." And I shall need to know all of your names."

"What do you say to three shillings and we forget the names?" Jack asked after placing three shillings on the dock master's book he thought and finally.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith and company. He said with a smile and left.

"Nice one man." Hyde comment with fist pump they continued to walk but Jack stop by the dock master's desk and hold a pouch and shaking to check if there's any coin and then put in his pocket.

While walking they hear a marching music but continued to walk they walked down to a dock and passed by two redcoat guards one is portly and one is skinny when they saw Jack and the gang they rushed in front of them.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." said the skinny guard.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know if I see one I shall inform you immediately." Jack said smoothly when they walked at the right side the two guards quickly blocked their way.

"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort eh? How could it be two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" he asked.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Skinny explained.

It's a fine goal to be sure, But it seams to me that[when he walked the left the guards blocked his way] a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

"Ah the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough, But there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." Skinny said proudly and Jack quickly thought.

"I've heard of one it's supposed to be very fast nigh uncatchable. The Black Pearl." Said Jack then the portly guard chuckled.

"Well there's no real ship as can match the interceptor. Said portly while chuckling.

"Black Pearl is a real ship." Skinny defend.

"No. No it's not."

"Yes it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

Skinny nodded. "Yes."

"You haven't see it."

"Yes I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?

Skinny shook his head. "No.''

"No." Portly repeated with a smug look.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Skinny still continued the conversation.

The gang groaned in boredom then Jack told them to follow him to the Dauntless while the idiot guards are still talking to each other eye to eye.

"Oh. And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl is that what you're saying?"

"No." Skinny nodded his head with a smile.

"Like I said there's no real ship as can match the interceptor." Portly smiled smugly.

Finally the two notice they weren't there so they turned right to see them at the deck of the Dauntless.

"Hey! You!'' He shouted to get the groups attention and the two running up to them with their muskets aiming and the gang inched away except Jack "Get away from there! You don't have permission to be aboard there mate."

"I'm sorry it's such a pretty boat. Ship." He quickly corrected himself.

"What's your names?" Skinny asked.

"Smith and company or Smithy if you like." Jack answered.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith and company?" Portly asked mockingly.

"Yeah and no lies." Skinny added.

"All right then I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships pick up a crew in Tortuga raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out." He said quickly at the last part.

"I said no lies." said Skinny aiming with his musket again.

"I think he's telling the truth." Said Portly dumbfounded.

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Said Jack now the guards were confused but the gang got more confused.

So Jack thought of another lie and told them a story for hours until.

"And they made me their Chief." Jack finished the story Fez some woman in a fancy dress fell splashed in the water.

"There's a lady in the water!" Fez exclaimed and they panic.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Donna yelled at the Portly guard.

"Save her!" Jackie added.

"I can't swim." Said Portly and skinny shake his head no and Jack rolled his eyes and takes off his hat and coat.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are. Do not lose these." Jack gave the idiot guards his equipment's and made a quick dove in the water.

The gang and non swimming guards watched with anticipation then suddenly a giant ripple course through the water and everyone jump back in shocked.

"What was that?" Skinny asked and the gang shrugged including Portly.

Then the sky slowly grew dark and wind picked up in an eerie way and the gang felt like they are in a horror movie soon Jack appeared with a woman and the guards help him get her up onto deck

"She's not breathing!" Portly panicked.

"Move!" Jack irritably shoved him away.

Jack cut her corset with his knife and rip it open then the young woman cough and gagged out sea water then he gave skinny the corset and he was flustered in embarrassment when hold it.

"I never would've thought of that. said Portly admitted it.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." said Jack.

"Damn that must have been very tight." Hyde comment.

"Yeah." Kelso agreed while eyeing on the woman then Donna hit him on the arm hard.

"OW!"

Something caught Jack's eyes around her neck was a necklace with a round shape made of pure gold with a skull in the center.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked curiously.

"Cops!" Hyde alarmed the rest.

But it was to late the solders have already caught them and approaching to Jack was a man in blue naval jacket and white wig feathered, He point his sword at Jack.

"On your feet." He demanded with the tip of his sword under Jack's chin and Jack stood up with his hands half raised.

"Elizabeth!" shouted an elderly nobleman who appears to be the father ran to her and put his coat on her "Are you all right?" He said worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine." she replied.

He glanced at skinny and he dropped the corset and point at Jack.

"Shoot him." he ordered.

"Father!" Elizabeth protested "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" The gang nodded to agree her.

The Commodore signaled his men to lower their weapons and he held out his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order." said Commodore.

Hyde notice the way the Commodore said.

"Don't do it Jack." Hyde whispered but Jack didn't listen.

When Jack was about give a handshake the Commodore quickly grasped Jack's hand and pull his sleeve to see a brand mark shape of the letter **P **and the Commodore smile smugly.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?" Jack flinched at that.

"Hang him." said Elizabeth's father in a singing voice and it made her and the gang gaped.

"Keep your guns on him, men." The Commodore ordered "Gillette, fetch some irons." he push Jack's sleeve further and sees a tattoo of a sparrow flying over water.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack correcting and Commodore sneered.

"Well, I don't see your ship Captain."

I'm in the market, as it were." Jack offered.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Skinny announced and the gang groaned.

"Told you he was telling the truth." Portly gave him an annoyed look "These are his, sir." he showed Jack's equipment's to the Commodore.

He examined his pistol "No additional shot nor powder." then open his compass "A compass that doesn't point North hmm." and unsheathed half of his cutlass "And I half expected it to be made of wood." he remarked dryly and Jack grinned at him as the Commodore shove the cutlass back in" You are without doubt the worst Pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of him?" Eric stated. With that the solder shook him to silence.

The Commodore snatch Jack's arm and pulls towards where Gillette had the irons.

"Commodore I really must protest." following the commodore " Pirate or not this man save my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." He stated.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack added.

"Indeed." He said dryly while L.t Gillette finished cuff Jack.

"Finally." Jack said and then he threw the chains over Elizabeth's neck and pull towards him as the gang dropped their jaws with an Are you serious!? look and the solders lift their muskets.

"No. No! Don't shoot!" The father shouted.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack told Elizabeth who frowned in disgust at what he said "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat." Jack ordered but Norrington looked hesitant "Commodore." He said impatiently and Norrington reluctantly grabbed Jack's things from Portly.

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it? Jack asked her.

"It's Miss Swann." she spat.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day."

"What dose he mean we? He's the one holding her hostage." Eric whispers.

After Norrington handed the equipment's to Elizabeth Jack turned her. "Now if you'll be very kind." She glared at him and put his effects back on him. Jack was slightly glad that she was close. and he knew she is no ordinary girl the way can tell, Not because of that necklace but because he had a feeling that she was more than what she appeared. "Easy on the goods, darling." Jack murmured.

"You're despicable." She said after she was finished.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life. You save mine. We're square." Jack replied with a smile and then turned her back around." Gentlemen, milady, lads and lasses." he address them as he walk backwards. "You will always remember this is the day that you almost caught...Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoved her towards them and he saw the escapable opportunity, he grabbed a rope and kicked a release switch on the crank and up he goes literary with a cannon fall on the floor boards of the decks but alas it made a hole and it got two guards fell in, While up the crane he swing around.

"Now will you shoot him?" Elizabeth's father irritably asked.

"Open fire!" Norrington shouted as the solders fired their muskets but Jack swing to another crane.

"On his heels!" He instructed.

Jack use his cuffs as a zip line on the connected line and landed on the pier and ran as fast as he could to get out of the docks then a group of solders fired their muskets as Jack ran across the bridge when some civilians were avoiding musket balls but alas Jack got away, The gang cannot believe what they just see not only he ran quite fast and had a good way to escape and avoiding gunfire but ditching them and let them got captured, Norrington was not please that the fact he escaped.

"Gillette." He called. "Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Gillette took some solders to find Sparrow.

"Sir." Norrington turned to see a solder calling him. "What shall we do with these six?" He asked and point at the gang. "Take them to the fort." Norrington answered.

"WHAT?!" They said it together.

"You six are under arrest for associating with the Pirate." He explained.

And with that they did as he said, For the gang they know it's not going to be like the jail in Point Place.

* * *

><p>Oh they are in jail again but this time in a fort, Stay tuned until that time read and review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Not the first time in jail but the first time to escape**

So there they are sitting in a cell next door or should I say next cell to four prisoners, The gang were doing nothing but sitting around.

"Do you think they got Jack right now?" Fez wondered.

"For all we know man, He's properly out of Port Royal right now with a ship he commandeered." Hyde guessed with impersonation and an air quote at that last part.

But he spoke to soon when they hear footsteps from upstairs there were two guards carrying an unconscious yet familiar Pirate when they approach the gang's cell they literary threw him in their cell and left.

"Or not." Hyde shrugged.

Jack gain conscious after thrown in clutching the back of his head groaning, After that they asked him how did he got caught and Jack is about to tell a story.

[Flashback]

It all started after I escaped from the docks the solders were swarming around the town like bees as for me, I hide behind a statue of a blacksmith close by a door and I think this might be the blacksmith's shop since me hands are still cuffed I quickly got inside and I was right it is defiantly a blacksmith's shop, I put me hat on the table and about to use a hammer then suddenly I hear a clinging sound I turned around alert to be sure I wasn't caught but turns out it was an empty bottle close beside the smithy himself drunk and fast asleep, I slowly walk towards him and I poke him to be sure he still asleep and there was no response so I made a little scare but it didn't work and I must say that bugger can might sleep through a Pirate raid anyway, I put my chains on the anvil and hammered it down again and again and again but it didn't work so I thought of another after I saw a wheel mechanism with a donkey to pull so I pull out a flaming iron from the stove and poke the asses ass.

[Flashback interruption]

"Asses ass." said Kelso laughing then Eric hit him on the arm."Ow!"

"Anyway" Annoyed Jack.

[Flashback continued]

After that it broke the chian then I hear the door creaking I hide, the one who entered was a young man might have been an apprentice, He grinned at his drunken master.

"Right where I left you." He said and turned to the hammer that shouldn't be here and it made him suspicious. "Not where I left you." Then he saw Jack's hat he was about to reach it until a cutlass laid across his hand, He turned to see Jack holding his Cutlass the young man slowly walk backwards while Jack slowly walk towards.

"You're the one they're hunting. The Pirate." He said.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked getting a feeling as if he knew someone.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with Pirates." He said as he kept staring at Jack.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me." As Jack is about to leave the young apprentice took out a blade from a rack and point straight at Jack and Jack looked at him with doubtfulness "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a Pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." He said with a glare of anger while pointing at Jack, But Jack only grinned slyly when he move his sword across the apprentice's sword. "Only little."

[Another interruption]

"BURN!" shouted Kelso made everyone jumped but it also made Jack confused.

"What dose that mean?" Jack asked.

"we'll explain it later just continue." said Eric and Jack did as he said.

[Flashback continued]

Jack made the first move but the young apprentice parry and hit each others sword four and he swing but Jack quickly back away from the swing now he kept parrying then stopped.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form." Jack commented. "But how's your footwork? If I step here." He followed Jack while hitting his blade. "Very good. And now I step again." He followed directly again. "Ta." Jack stated as he sheath his sword and made his way to the door but the young man will not that Pirate escape so he threw his at the door like a knife and it successfully got to the door before Jack, it made the sword wobble and Jack grabbed the handle ,Pulling out harder Jack tried but alas it was stuck.

"That is a wonderful trick. Except once again you are between me and my way out and now." He drew out his cutlass. "You have no weapon." But Jack underestimated him, For he forgot it's a blacksmith's shop the young man pull a red hot blade out of the fire and the donkey started to freak out as he kept walking which made the wheel turn, His red hot blade sparks every time he hits Jack's sword while they're on the wheel Jack knock the red hot iron off his hands then he quickly took out another and Jack was surprised with his eyes widened.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked about the rack filled with lots of different swords. "I do and I practice with them three hours a day." He explained while parrying.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate." While Jack kept dodging the attacks from behind a pillar then then he grabbed a mallet hanging from the mechanism and used it along with his sword on who now has two swords against Jack's, Jack blocked his attack. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Jack paused at moment. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" but he ignore that question and explained.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a Pirate, I can kill it!"

"Ah."

He made a swing at Jack's chest but Jack barely managed to avoid the attack, He backed up onto a cart with the apprentice following and with the combination of both weights the little pillars collapse now they have to keep their balances while cart moves like a teeter-totter but still they fight , Jack always has a trick up his sleeve or wrist for that matter, He used his cuff chain to grapple one of his opponent's blades but he has trick to, he threw his sword up into a rafter with Jack's left arm hanging but Jack didn't give up he stomp a floorboard of the cart and knock him off of it after that Jack lift both of his legs onto the rafter and try to pull his blade, When Jack wasn't looking the young man ran back up to cart unfortunately Jack fell after finally pulling his sword out and landed on the cart which made the apprentice launched up into the rafters and Jack rolled down from the cart when got up he grinned at that predicament but the apprentice cut a rope making a net full of barrels to drop after landing on the cart it catapulted Jack up into the rafters he scrambled on the beam from hanging on to it but he got up and continued.

They both hop on different beam and again then they kept parrying until he knock Jack's sword out of his hand and grinned slyly but Jack flip back down and he followed him when Jack stand next to the fire pit he grabbed a big sack of hot dirt above it and sprayed all over the apprentice when he wasn't looking, Jack kick his sword off of his hand then Jack got down in front of him and hold out his pistol, When the apprentice recovered he saw Jack holding a pistol straight at him.

"You cheated."

"Pirate." said Jack in a as a matter of fact tone.

Suddenly they hear a hard pounding sound coming from the door and Jack knew what that means, He was about go to the back door but the young man quickly blocked Jack's way.

"Move away.

"No."

"Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." With that Jack cocked his pistol.

"This shot is not meant for you."

But something made of glass hit Jack on the back of his head and fell unconscious, to the apprentice's surprise it was his drunken master with a broken bottle.

[Flashback ended]

"And that's the last thing I remember." said Jack finishing his story.

The gang snickered at that last part of the story.

"So you were knocked out by a drunk blacksmith?" Eric asked while laughing but Jack just ignore their laughter.

* * *

><p>That very night as Jack and the gang did nothing but sitting around in their cell, The prisoners next door were pressed up against their cell door whistling and holding a rope and one of them is holding a bone urging a dog with keys in it's mouth.<p>

"Can you smell it?"

"Come here."

"It's marrowbone."

"Come here."

"Want a nice juicy bone?"

"Come here, boy!"

"You've been doing this forever. That dog is never going to move." groaned Donna.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Remarked the prisoner holding a bone as they still continued.

"Oh great now we are going to be hanged." said Eric.

"Hanged at where?" Kelso asked not knowing that sentence.

Hyde made a gesture of hanging to Kelso and it made him terrified. Then suddenly they jumped when they heard a loud boom.

"What was that?!" said Jackie and fez at the same time.

"It sounded like cannon fire" said Donna

"I know those guns." said Jack sitting with his hat covering his eyes.

"Men to arms!" shouted a voice.

Jack and Eric went to the window and see a ship and Eric cannot believe it.

"Guys you are not going to believe this but there's a real Pirate ship firing!" said Eric almost freaked out

"It's the Pearl." he grinned as the ship kept firing the town.

"The Black Pearl?" they turned to the prisoner holding a bone who pressed up to their cell with a look of fear. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." He finished sounded scared.

"No survivors huh? Then where did that story come from?" said Hyde the prisoners glance and shrug at each other because they don't know how to respond to Hyde.

The gang thought it was cool to see a real Pirate raid but it isn't because with the sounds of innocent people screaming they knew it's not cool.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Jack shouted as he jump down from the window and so did the gang ducked down.

The cannon ball blow up a wall with flames sparks and debris flying everywhere but they were disappointing for when they got up they saw a hole in the wall of the other cell were their neighbors are.

"My sympathies, friends. You all have no manner of luck at all." one of the prisoners said as he is last to get out.

"You know for a group of vicious sea fearing cutthroats they have a terrible aim." Eric comment.

As the moon began to be full, The gang did nothing but sitting around but Jack got an idea as he grabbed a bone from the other cell and pressed up to cell door banging and whistling.

"Come on, doggy." Jack called out to the dog with keys. "It's just you and us now. It's you and us come."

When they saw the dog coming, They decide it to help him.

"Come and get it." said Eric.

"Who's a cute dog? you are." said Jackie

"Come on boy." said Donna.

"Yeah come on." said Fez.

"A bit closer man." said Hyde

"That's it doggy." said Kelso.

The dog was about to reach until a sound made the dog ran off and they yell NO! over and over again." but it was too late for the dog got away, Then they hear loud crashin and yelling from upstairs then a body fell downstairs it was one of the soldiers, The gang were shocked to see a real dead body for the second time, You see the first dead person they see is Eric's grandmother anyway, Then came two rough looking men one dark skinned with black dreadlocked hair with scars on his face and one les tan wearing smell green hat, The gang knew these two are real Pirates.

"This ain't the armory!" He exclaimed then the scared one spotted Jack with a smirk.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here twigg." the two Pirate walk towards Jack while kneeling and pressed up to the door." Captain Jack Sparrow." He spit at the floor in front of Jack and Jack looked at him crossly.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a Godforsaken island, shrinking into the distances. His fortunes aren't improved much." said Twigg.

The gang were beginning to have a feeling that Jack knows those two cutthroats and Jack smiled smugly.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The Pirate next to Twigg growled and put his hand through the bars and grab Jack's neck, The gang backed away shocked with their jaws dropped even Hyde took his sunglasses off to see what he just see as everyone sees, The Pirate's hand turned skeletal by the moonlight somehow.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack's eye widened at that.

"You know nothing of hell." He growled as he released Jack.

when the two left Jack just stared at a bone he hold up.

"That's very interesting." Jack said under his breath as the gang were recovered.

"Okay tell me that did not just happened!" said Eric freaking out

"Oh you mean that guy's hand turned skeleton? Then YEAH THAT JUST HAPPENED MAN!" Hyde sarcastically ask and seriously yelled an answered.

"Calm down! it's bad enough that we are about to be hanged!" said Donna

"At least we are going to sleep for one last time" said Jackie yawning.

So the gang sleep peacefully and afraid to be hanged

* * *

><p>The next morning as they woke up Jack kept picking a lock with a bone.<p>

"So has the lock picking going?" Fez asked.

"Not good." was all Jack answered then they a door opened and leapt back away from the bars and lay down pretending to sleep.

"I knew it we're going to die!" Kelso screamed.

But to their relief who came downstairs was not guards just a young man with a look of determination.

"You. Sparrow."

"Aye?" said Jack in fake groggy.

"You're familiar with that ship. The Black Pearl?"

Jack acted like he didn't give a squat.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" said Jack like if he was talking to an idiot. "Have you not heard the stories?" The man shake his head for no then Jack turned to the gang and they did the same, Jack sighed and explained. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"Excuse me did you say an island that can't be found except to some who already know where it is? that doesn't make sense at all." said Eric but Jack ignored him.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. where is it?" He asked excitedly.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked still act like he doesn't care.

"Because you're a Pirate." He replied.

"And you want to turn Pirate yourself, is that it?" said Jack.

The man furiously pressed at the door. "Never." He hissed then he quickly calmed and explained. "They took Miss Swann." Then the gang realized who's that girl he talked about.

"Wait isn't she the one that fell in the water and Jack saved her and then threatened her?" Fez asked and they nodded and Jack sit up.

"Oh so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." He offered.

"How will you do that?" said Kelso.

"Yeah man the keys run off." Hyde agreed.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." He explained as he lift a bench. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free." He place the leg of the bench in the cell door.

They were amazed that he is going to break them free but Jack still had feeling like he know someone because the man sort of reminded him of someone.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner." He answered. "And your names are?" He looked at the gang.

"I'm Eric."

"Donna."

"Jackie."

"Michael but everybody calls me Kelso." He explained.

"Hyde."

"Fez."

"That would be short for William, I imagine." Jack stated. "Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father eh?.

The gang were surprised that Jack somehow know Will's father and Will was suspicious.

"Yes." He answered.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind." Jack got up. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." Jack hear the gang aahhm."All right you six can come. So do we have an accord?" he hold up his hand.

Will having thoughts at the moment but he had no other choice so he grasped Jack's hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get us out." said Jack.

Will put his foot on the bench and push it down and when he did that the nails were pulled out and it made the door lift, The gang were even more amazed that it works.

"Wow!" Exclaimed The gang.

"Hurry. Someone would have heard that." said Will. urged them.

"Not without my effects." said Jack as he gathered his equipment and picked up his pistol.

"Why bother with that?" Will asked as he was referring to Jack's pistol. "You could've escaped if you had kill me before, but you weren't willing to use it."

With that Jack pointed his pistol at him. "Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Will slowly touched the handle of his hatchet. "When you've only got one shot it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it, nor is this." He lowered his pistol and put in his belt.

"So you're that guy Jack faced in the Blacksmith shop." said Donna to Will and he nodded at that reply.

"There's just one thing, How do we go after it?" said Jackie.

"Well there is one reason I'm came here for lass." Jack explained with a smile.

Hyde also smiled as he know what Jack's reason is.

* * *

><p>So what do ya think it's a good thing they are not in point place anymore so stay tuned as Jack has a plan to get out of Port Royal but until that time Read and review and if you have any suggestions for the Hello Caribbean! series put it in your review or pm me. drink up me hearties yo ho.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Commandeer a ship first then looking for a crew**

As they sneak out of the fort and headed down the docks undetected, They snuck under the low bridge and they plastered against the walls as soldiers ran by.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked as he indicate the Dauntless but Jack was focusing on the Interceptor. "That ship?"

"Commandeer." He correct. "We're going to commandeer that ship." He point at the Interceptor.

"A very nautical term." Eric added.

"One question about your business boy." Jack stated. "Or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go save her?"

"I'd die for her." He answered with a hint of passion in his eyes.

'Oh, good. no worries then." said Jack and it made Will and the gang eyed oddly at Jack.

"Exactly how are we going to get on that ship?" Jackie asked.

To answer his question Jack told them to follow his lead as they hide under a longboat and then they walked into the water but still under the longboat for an air pocket and past by the docks.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will commented.

"Guess both." Said Donna.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Said Jack.

Then something caught Kelso's foot. He looked down and sees his foot in a lobster trap. He tried to shake it off but it slow the boat down.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as Kelso grumbles.

"My foot is caught." He answered and Jack rolled his eyes. "Whelps." Jack muttered.

As Jack stopped he told them to climb up in the back of the Dauntless to the upper decks, Jack took out his pistol and Will his sword but since the gang had nothing they just play along.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack shouted as he and the rest walk down the stairs. "We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Will added.

"Argh!" The gang also added.

The naval crew laughed as Jack gave Will and the gang an odd look.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and six children." Gillette smiled smugly. "You'll never make it out the bay."

"Son," Jack also smiled smugly as he raised his pistol and aiming at him. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He cocked his pistol as Gillette was crossing his eyes, looking at the pistol straight at his nose. "Savvy?" Will and the gang added a knowing look at the crew and so Gillette quickly order a longboat and then the rest got on the boat including Gillette who chickened out.

"Wow I can't believe it man" Amazed Hyde.

"I know I cannot believe we're stealing a ship." Jackie agreed.

"Commandeer!" Jack annoyed and correcting for he is sick and tired of correcting the term.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the docks.<strong>

One of the naval officers saw something.

"Commodore." He said as Norrington turned to see what the officer sees.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless!" Gillette shouted as Norrington took out a spyglass and sees him on a dinghy and pointed at the Dauntless. "Commodore! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner and the six they have taken the Dauntless!" As Jack motioned them with his arms as Will and gang were shaking the ropes.

"Rash, Turner. Too rash." He commented. "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

He came aboard the Interceptor and prepare to pursue the Dauntless, When Hyde was standing at the upper deck by Jack who's manning the helm he saw the Interceptor alarmed.

"Hey guys we got company!" Hyde shouted.

When Jack saw it he just mischievously grinned. "Everyone hide I have an idea." So they did as he said and as they boarded the Dauntless.

"Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges." Norrington ordered.

As every last sailor went aboard the Dauntless, Jack motioned them to swing to the Interceptor and after swinging to the Interceptor Will cut the grappling hooks and Hyde and Kelso lift the gangplank and pushed it off as Jack took the wheel.

The relentless commodore turned and sees his ship moving. "Sailors, back to the Interceptor. Now!" He quickly ordered. One of the sailors was swinging to the Interceptor but missed it and fell into the water.

The gang smiled smugly as they waved mockingly as Jack waved his hat. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." He shouted as they hit the deck when the soldiers fired their muskets and Norrington was not too pleased.

"Set topsails and clear up this mess." But one of the officers protest. "With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them." But Norrington explained. "I don't need to catch them. Just get them in range of the long nines."

"Hands, come about! Run out the guns!" The officer ordered and then paused for the moment. "We are to fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate."

* * *

><p>Back in the Interceptor Donna was looking through a spyglass and then gasped.<p>

"Oh my god! they're about fire at us!" Exclaimed the frighten girl then Jack came to her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't worry lass I left a little parting gift in the Dauntless."

* * *

><p>The sailor at the helm noticed why the wheel won't and realized why. "Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir." He informed Norrington.<p>

Gillette and the rest in the boat were about catch up to the dauntless but it seams the ship is catching up to him instead.

"Abandon ship!" Gillette cried and jumped off the boat as everyone is and the boat was into smithereens.

The determined commodore look down in defeat. "That's got to be the best Pirate I've ever seen." The officer remarked. But Norrington wouldn't give up so easily as raise his head up. "So it would seem." He said dryly.

As the Interceptor made it out of the Port Royal bay they cheered and still can't believe they acutely escaped from jail but they knew the fact is, is that they're not in their own time, So as Jack is working the gang had a conversation with Will their new found friend and explained to him of where they come from and Will was amazed by this but Will has a live story to tell them but mostly to Jack while he was sharping his sword.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack said in a carless tone.

"My father," Will followed Jack and the gang also followed Will as they are too curious of how did Jack knew Will's father? "Will Turner. At the jail it was only after you learnt my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack sighed as he tighten a rope he stand up and looked at Will. "I knew him." Jack admitted. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack walk towards the helm.

"Bootstrap?" Will and the gang said at the same time and Will looked at them. "Hey we're just curious as you are." said Jackie. So they kept listening to him.

"Good man. Good pirate." Will was shocked and the gang mouthed what?!. "I swear, you look Just like him." Will was angry.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He's a bloody pirate. a scallywag." Then it made Kelso laughed a bit and had an idea.

"Hey Hyde do you know who likes to be scallywaged? Your mom BURN!"

Hyde hit him on the arm hard but Will ignore it and still focusing on the insult.

"My father was not a pirate!" As he quickly pull out his sword but Jack was not affected by the threat.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Jack turned to him with a sly look.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" He gave a hard turn on the wheel.

"Hit the deck!" Eric shouted." everyone ducked except Will who was struck by the sail but hanging on to it over the water.

Jack walks toward Will after picking up his sword. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." The gang exchanged glances. "The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example. I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with only these six inexperienced whelps to help. Savvy."

"Hey!" Yelled the gang.

Jack turn the wheel again the other way and that made the sail turn backwards and Will fell on the deck as Jack hold out Will's sword.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" He asked after he flip the sword.

Will had no other choice for he took his sword.

"Tortuga?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Tortuga." Jack confirmed.

So that very night the Interceptor made it to the island of Tortuga a port for all pirates it looks nice in distance but wait until they see closely, everyone in this whole port went wild there was brawling shooting and drinking Will and the gang were uncomfortable except Hyde who look like he's in tears as if he was finally in place he can call home.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack snatched a fancy cane from a brawler. "What do you think?"

Will flinched when he sees a pirate drinking himself to death, Kelso and Fez were eyeing some bosomy wenches and Eric, Donna and Jackie were looked disgusted.

"It'll linger." said Will still disgusted.

"What are you kidding man?!" Hyde asked outrageously. "Look at this, two guys fighting over a bottle, one guy chasing a girl and everyone shooting and no adult supervision...It feels like home." He sighed dreamily and Will looked at him oddly.

"I'll tell you, mate." Jack continued. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Then a red haired woman in a red dress came to Jack with an angry look.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed happily unfortunately she slapped across his face and made spin around. "Not sure I deserved that." Then came a blonde woman in a yellow dress. "Giselle!" said Jack. "Who was she?" She asked with a half angry half amused look. "What?" He asked and got another slap in the face as she left.

"I may have deserved that." said Jack and the gang laughed even Will chuckled.

"You really have a way with the ladies don't you Jack?" Donna asked while laughing.

But Jack ignored them and lead them to a pig pen.

"Why did you bring us here?" Jackie complained while holding her nose.

"Meeting an old friend." Jack explained as he picked up a bucket of water.

"And by friend you mean a human friend right?" Eric asked with an air quote.

To answer his question Jack threw water to a slightly large man with gray haired mutton-chop beard and black hair with a bit of gray who was sleeping among the pigs.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He yelled after awaking and sputtering then he looked up and recognized Jack "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck."

"Ah but fortunately, I know how to counter it." Jack began to explained. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Will and the gang looked each other confused by what Jack said but his friend seemed to understand a bit.

"Aye, that'll about do it." He said as Jack help him up and Will threw another bucket of water at him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" He shouted.

"That was for the smell." Will explained and the gang nodded and he nodded a bit in understanding.

"The names Joshamee Gibbs." He introduced and hold out his hand.

"I'm Eric." He said and shook Gibbs's hand.

"Donna." She also shook his hand.

"Jackie." She also introduced and shook his hand.

"Kelso." He shook Gibbs's hand.

"Hyde." He did the same thing.

"And I'm Fez." Fez shook his hand.

Jack, Gibbs and the rest went to a tavern and inside everyone always fighting while some were just drinking and Hyde decided to get some rum so he borrowed some money from Jack and walked to a bar counter.

"Six rums." Hyde ordered.

"Here ya good laddie." said the tavern keeper as he give six mugs of rum but Hyde was confused.

"You're not going to ask how old I am?"

"This is Tortuga laddie for no matter how old ya are, ya still a drinking man."

Now Hyde was even more then in tears he was more in sobbing for it doesn't feel like home to him it felt more like heaven.

"Hey guys you're not going to believe this, they just let you drink for no matter how old you are man." Hyde explained enthusiastically.

"You no what Kelso I own you an apology this is the best wish ever." said Eric for he is only saying that because they can drink without adult supervision.

"yeah." Fez, Jack and Donna said it at the same time.

So as they enjoy their freedom and rum Jack was on a table with Gibbs as Will was standing by a beam like a guard because Jack told him to keep his eye out.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs stated as he was about to drink his mug.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." He answered and that made Gibbs sputtering and coughing and looked at him like if he was insane which he is.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going take it." said Jack determined and Gibbs shook his head a bit.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"from I hear tell of captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." He explained grimly.

"Well then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool, then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Jack said as he moved his head to the right again and again but Gibbs still don't get it and Jack moved his head again meaning to turn and look and Gibbs turned to Jacks direction and sees Will harassed by a drunk round woman.

"The kid?" Gibbs turned to Jack confused.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Gibbs's eyes were widened in surprise. "His only child Savvy?"

"Is he now?" Gibbs turned to see Will again and a drunkard pulling the round drunk woman away from Will and he turned back to Jack. "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack raised his mug. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back." said Gibbs as he raised his mug and together they bump their mugs and drink "Speaking of kids where did found those lads and lasses?"

"I found them at sea at sea before we went to Port Royal they said they came from another time and they were brought here by some hand." Jack explained.

"A hand you say? Well anyway I'll be bringing a crew tomorrow." said Gibbs.

After that Jack gathered Will and the gang outside.

"All right mates Gibbs is going to bring us a crew tomorrow." Jack informed and everyone is glad mostly Will. "But before we go back to the Interceptor you lot need better attire."

Jack let the gang pick their outfits, Eric wears a white shirt with blue vest and a brown coat and a gray tricorn hat and wears black boots, Kelso also wears a white shirt but with brown vest and a blue bandana on his head and light brown boots, Hyde wears a red shirt with a black vest and wears a dark brown coat and wears gray boots and lastly Fez wears a light green shirt and a light tan bandana on his head and wears dark blue boots.

When The boys turned to see the girls they were stunned dead, Donna wears a white shirt showing cleavage and had yellow bandana and brown boots and Jackie wears a purple shirt with a green bandana on her head.

"Now that's what I call the scourge of the sexy seas." Kelso comment and the three nodded.

As they came out of the shop they catch up with Jack and Will.

"Well now you look like real pirates." Jack comment "Now to the Interceptor."

"Aye, aye captain." the gang said it together.

* * *

><p>So what do ya think matey oh and sorry it took me so long but I will make another chapter the best I can so if anyone had any suggestion just pm me or put in your review and remember drink up me heartys yo ho.<p> 


End file.
